A Mobile Ad-Hoc Network (MANET) is a distributed system that consists of mobile nodes that can organize in an Ad-Hoc manner. These types of networks have been historically implemented for tactical and commercial use.
Recent developments in 4G and beyond technologies are helping to integrate different wireless and wired systems using Internet Protocol (IP). The IP protocol allows a core network to maintain compatibility even when transport layers evolve. The same IP based networking approach can be effectively used to create wireless networks that form when devices are in proximity. These types of networks do not necessary need infrastructure as they are created when intelligent mobile devices cooperatively create a network on their own.
The traditional MANET technology can be improved by combining it with a Cognitive Radio (CR) technology. Cognitive MANET networks use cognitive radio terminals to relay traffic. These types of systems can intelligently decide on what frequencies they are operating, and can modify operating parameters dynamically.
This invention describes a cognitive MANET system that uses TDD (Time Division Duplexing) and TDMA MAC. To maintain routes that allow delivery of adequate bandwidth for applications a cognitive MANET system needs an efficient way of maintaining information on neighboring wireless terminals and access points. A cognitive system can intelligently decide on what band and frequency in a band to use. The radio channel varies dynamically and terminals can suffer from interference due to hidden and exposed terminal phenomena. This problem is mitigated using a routing protocol that has a built in slot reservation algorithm.